Accurately locating a fastener, for supporting a picture or the like on a wall surface, can be frustrating, because it is often not possible to view the location of hanger brackets or wires attached to the back side of the picture or the like, while the picture or the like is viewed from the front side while being held at a desired location on the wall.
Through the years, many solutions have been proposed for facilitating the activity of hanging a picture or the like on a wall surface. Some of these prior approaches are documented in published United States Patent Application No. 2004/0098875 A1, to Gould, and in U.S. Pat. No.: 4,220,309 to Eisen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,884 to Hart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,648 to Hart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,906 to Aydelott; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,880 B2 to Lombardo.
Previous approaches, such as those disclosed in the application and patents listed above, have not proved to be entirely satisfactory, however. An improved method and apparatus for hanging pictures and the like is desirable.